Her Boss, Her Lover?
by LadySafire
Summary: She has loved him for a while now and has decided that today come Hell or High Water He will be hers, Little does she know Sesshomaru as the same idea. Sess/Kag Rated M for lemon content ONESHOT


Hello All, no I haven't disappeared or forgotten about His Mistress of the Shrine or Heart Music, I just had to take a breather from them for a bit as I am having a serious helth crisis right now. I promise soon I will be back and continuing our favorite pairs adventures. Soon I am startina new selection of drabbles and one shots based on His Mistress of the Shrine called Dungeons of Desire. I'll let you know when it comes up. I also have a new series that consists of drabbles and oneshots called Silk On Steel.It consist on some stories I have written for ebonysilks on I hope you enjoy it.

Ok enough of my talking and one to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**HER BOSS , HER LOVER?**

Kagome smiled as she pulled the large cream-colored envelope out of her purse. Her employer, the sexy and single Sesshomaru Tashio, was going to pissed once she handed him the papers contained within.

She slid her chair back from her desk and made her way through the empty noontime floor to his office, knocking quietly on his door. He was expecting her as she had requested this meeting while everyone was out to lunch.

At his voiced command to enter his inner sanctum, she wiped the smile from her face.

She entered the stylishly appointed office that sometimes doubled as a temporary sleeping space for the nights he needed to be present for conference calls over seas.

The small couch over by the wall folded out into a very comfortable bed, one of the doors along the wall hid a small yet elegant bathroom and shower, another door held extra clothing everything from shirts, socks, suits, underwear and shoes. She was probably the only one to know what his office contained since many times she had made up his bed and picked his clothing up from the cleaners, putting those away as well.

Somehow, she didn't think assistant to the President usually included those tasks but then few had ever worked for Sesshomaru Tashio. He was a law unto himself.

"Ms. Higurashi, you wished for a meeting?" came his low baritone. Goosebumps rose along her skin, for that dark velvet voice of his had caused Kagome many an erotic dream making her wake up a mass of aching and needy nerves.

She stopped politely in front of the large desk (Oh god what she had dreamed about several nights doing on that desk! and bowed slightly in respect to him.

His gold eyes gazed at her curiously. Kami, if it wasn't his voice getting her hot and bothered it was his pale skin, moon colored hair and those sexy heritage tattoos making her want to pin him to a nearby wall and lick him all over his body!

"Tashio-sama, I appreciate you taking time to see me." She said respectfully handing him the envelope.

Puzzled he took it from her and opened it pulling the neatly folded letter from within. She watched his face as he read it, a frown beginning to pull his lips downward.

Angry he looked up her and tossed the offending piece of paper towards her. "Why?" he demanded. He got up from his chair and angrily paced around the desk towards her.

She watched his eyes, hoping she was reading what she saw there correctly. Yes, he looked angry, but he also looked hurt and frightened.

"Have I done something to offend you? Have I been pushing you too hard?" he continued unaware of her perusal of his now molten eyes.

"No sir." She answered softly, a slight smile dancing across her mouth. "You have done nothing."

'And that's the problem.' She added mentally with a huff. She had tried showing him she was interested in him by small touches, smiles, the small things she did in the office for him like making sure he had the softest sheets on the fold out couch bed, stocking his favorite brand of coffee, his favorite green tea and making sure that he always had a hot meal when he stayed nights at the office, nights she had graciously offered to stay late and assist with the trans-Atlantic calls that had to be made every so often. Dammit, she even babysat his adorable adopted daughter, whom she totally adored and loved as her own.

What the hell did she have to do, post a sign around her neck saying "I'm in love with you, stupid, now make love to me!" ?

For an extremely intelligent male he really was obtuse when it came to the female species, so she had decided to take matters into her own hands. No more hints. She was going to take the bull by the horns (or rather the dog demon by the ears) and seduce him till he couldn't see straight.

"Then why are you leaving, Miss Higurashi?" he asked stopping beside her, close enough she could feel the heat of his body. Yes, she was right. He definitely cared more than he had ever admitted to her.

"Because, Mr. Tashio, I don't believe it proper to be working in the same office with my lover."

"What??" he roared furiously. She watched at an angry pink flush suffused his cheeks and his heritage markings darkened. Kagome mentally jumped for joy as red streaks of jealousy and possession started to mar his beautiful eyes. "Whom in this office are you having a relationship with?"

Kagome stepped forward, grasped him by the tie and shoulder and spun him around to pin him against his desk.

"**YOU." **She said kissing him soundlyas she deftly undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. She moaned slightly as she felt him begin to return her hungry kiss, his mouth opening to caress her tongue with his own. She felt one of his arms curl around her pulling her close as the other lifted to her face to stoke it briefly before continuing to her hair gently raking his clawed fingers through it.

She reveled in his touch, his embrace. It was everything she had dreamed about and more. She lightly trailed her hands down his firm chest tracing over the defined muscles there. So many nights she had dreamed of touching him this way only to wake up wanting and frustrated.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled away from her to trailed his lips up her jawbone, pausing now and again to nibble lightly on the way to her ear.

Tracing it leisurely with the tip of his tongue he paused to whisper into it. "Kagome, do you know how often I dreamed, no fantasized about this moment. There were times I wanted you so much I thought I would lose my mind."

"Why didn't you say something? I've been trying to show you for the past six months how I felt." She asked with a slight gasp as the hand that had been stroking her back was suddenly beneath her blouse, his fingertips lightly stroking slow circles on her bare skin.

He pulled back slightly from her, his eyes now a molten gold warm and loving for her but showing a depth of uncertainty.

. "I…was unsure. I was afraid of creating an awkward situation for you. Think what people would say of an affair between you and I. The typical boss/secretary forbidden relationship scenario. You know how gossip spreads around this office building,"

Kagome pulled away further from his warm embrace, hurt and rejection starting to flow at his words. "Did you ever stop to consider my choice in this? Did you enter my heart into the equation, Sesshomaru? Were you solely worried about the gossip?"

A lone tear ran down her face. "Or were you more worried about your reputation of how it would look for the Great Sesshomaru Tashio to be possibly caught having a romance with his secretary, of having a life?"

Pain filled her heart as she read the truth in his face and eyes. She pulled away fully putting a distance between them. Tears fell faster as she tucked in her shirt and smoothed her hair.

"I…I see." She gave a humorless and pain filled laugh. "I'm a damn fool. The resignation letter I gave you was just to wake you up to the fact that I…well never mind that now. Consider it real now. I will be leaving in two weeks whether or not you have found a replacement for my position, Mr. Tashio. Your precious reputation will remain unsullied and you'll keep the title of being a cold unfeeling bastard who is too afraid to go after what he wants. "

And with that being said turned and made to leave his office, which suddenly felt very small.

As she reached for the doorknob she heard the sharp click of the electronic locks being engaged. Furious, she reached out and tugged on the door in disbelief. He did not just lock those doors, effectively keeping her in the room with him.

"Unlock the door, Mr. Tashio." Kagome said as she yanked at it again. What did he hope to prove by locking them in here together?

"No."

She was starting to get angry now and began to tap her high-heeled pump irritably. Couldn't he just let her go with some of her dignity intact?

"Let me out now!" She spat as she spun angrily around, only to jump back in surprise to find him directly behind her, blue eyes level with his still exposed bare chest she'd just been heatedly stroking.

"I will not open these doors, my dear Kagome, until you have listened to what I say, bedded you and therefore thoroughly compromised both our reputations." Sesshomaru said as he caged her in with his arm against the door she had tried to yank open. Doors that had now become her prison and his boudoir as in the time between her trying to escape and his pinning her against him he'd activated the control that folded out the couch-bed.

She watched in trepidation as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small cell phone he carried there. Snapping it open he pressed a number.

"Father, you need to take my 2 o'clock appointment and keep everyone off this floor." He spoke quickly into the phone. "No, I'm not ill. I am just going to bed my personal assistant. Yes, I do intend on taking her as my wife and mate." He suddenly scowled at the small phone. "That Father in none of your business."

He snapped the cell closed, crushed it and threw it over his shoulder in the vicinity of the trash bin.

"That takes care of any interruptions. " he growled as he leaned in, pinning her small body against the cool wood and locked her mouth in a bruising almost furious kiss. He ran his hands roughly over her form letting her know who was now in charge, dominating her in a very sensual way. He was pissed off but he was going to show her no matter what, she **WAS** going to be his this day and bedamned what anyone thought!

Kagome wrenched her lips from his very soft and demanding ones. "Wait a minute! What do you mean "your wife and mate"? I haven't agreed to anything with you, Mr. Tashio." She snarled angrily at him.

"No, you haven't, woman but by the time you leave this room you **will **belong to this Sesshomaru, physically, emotionally, spiritually and…" his voice dropped to an erotic whisper as his sinful mouth dropped to hover just above her ear. "carnally."

Kagome shuddered as his lips brushed over the sensitive skin.

"Now," he continued to whisper, "You will listen to what I have to say, Kagome. Yes, at first I was worried about my reputation. No, now stop and listen damn it! " He snapped as she began to struggle, the hurt she felt flaring anew. " I did think of myself at first, that I am guilty of. But you must look at it from my perspective. I am centuries older than you and caring for my reputation was drilled into me from the day I could walk."

Kagome brushed an angry tear away as the tall male in front of her suddenly sighed and buried his face into her black hair. She listened as he continued to speak. After all what choice did she have? She was pretty effectively pinned to the door by his firm body that was oh so sweetly hard in all the right places for a woman.

"I had decided today when you requested this meeting I was going to approach you." Sesshomaru said as he lowered his face to gently trace her ear with his tongue.

"You were?" she asked, anger forgotten as a small smile suddenly lit up her face.

"Yes." Her pale demon pulled back from her to look into brilliant eyes. "I love you, Kagome. You are the first female I have ever felt more than a passing lust for. I want you as my mate, wife and mother of my children."

Happy tears trembled on sooty lashes as she smiled happily at him. "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru swooped down and covered her mouth, igniting passions fire within her. She whimpered as his clawed finger raked through her ebony tresses drawing her head back to expose the line of her slender throat. He pulled away to trail his heated mouth to the sensitive skin there and began to lightly nibble, eliciting a low moan from her.

Without warning he lifted her into his arms and quickly carried her to the side of the hide a bed, setting her down gently. He shrugged his shoulders, allowing the red silk shirt and black jacket to slowly drop to the carpeted floor. Kagome reached out to delicately caress her hands over his hard chest, smiling softly as he groaned when her fingernails gently scraped over his nipples.

Sesshomaru slid his hands up her arms and began to slowly undo the buttons of her blouse, brushing it away from her skin to seemingly float to the ground. She shivered as his strong hands ghosted over her flesh, tenderly stroking her lace-covered breasts.

She bit her lip as he trailed down to place hot, moist open mouth kisses down her chest to her breast, lightly nipping and suckling a turgid nipple through the white lace.

She shivered as he moved his hands to her back, unhooking her bra and slipped it free from her body, tossing it on the floor to join the other clothing there.

Kagome started to bring her hands up to hide herself from his hot eyes, embarrassment flooding her. He stopped her, placing loving kisses on her fingers before lowering them to his chest.

"No, love, let me look at your beautiful breasts. Let my eyes drink in your form without any barriers." He whispered as he slid her skirt and panties to pool about her ankles.

Kagome reached out and with a swiftness that had her potential lover raising a perfect silver brow, undid the black leather belt, hook and zipper of the tailored silk slacks he wore, slipping them over his lean muscled hips. Her heart jumped just a bit when she saw that he wasn't wearing shorts today. She knew he had them in the little closet dresser but why were they not on him today. Not that she minded of course. It was just one less thing she had to remove to get to his luscious body.

A small smile graced his mouth when he saw the look on her face. "I find them…restrictive when I am near you, my love."

A certain part of his anatomy twitched in agreement as he spoke.

"Then it's a good thing there is nothing binding it now, isn't there?" she said, bravely running a fingertip along the underside of his visibly throbbing organ causing him to throw his head back and close his eyes

Kagome could feel the hard tremble that rushed through him as her finger closed in on the tip, stroking and circling it slowly.

He suddenly lifted his head showing eyes that had begun to streak scarlet, his breathing hard and erratic. Kagome licked her lips in nervousness and anticipation.

The sleeping beast, his passion, his most primal part that he kept locked under a cool façade had awoken. She watched in fascination as his markings darkened and his eyes were now fully crimson.

"Woman," he rasped, "Do you know what you have done?"

"Oh yes, I know exactly what I've done. I have awakened every part of you, even the part you hide away. When you take me and make me yours, I would have every part of you." She said as she reached up and locked her mouth to his, rubbing her soft body against his hard male one.

She whimpered in appreciation as steel arms closed around her form, pulling her so close she could feel her breasts flatten against his chest. As he lifted her from the floor, she felt her shoes fall away with a muffled "thump" and she wrapped slender legs around his hips, moaning as she felt his hardness become trapped between their bodies.

Sesshomaru thrust slowly against her when he felt her slick fold slip over his member and more of her moisture drip down his thighs.

"Oh Kami, Kagome!" he gasped, laying her down on the waiting hide-a-bed stroking whatever bit of he bare skin her could.

Kagome grasped the sheets in her hands as he suddenly moved down and settled between her thighs arching hard upwards as he forcefully drug his long tongue over her wet folds growling with pleasure. His calloused hand pushed her hips back down and held her there as his mouth sought out every fold, crease and thoroughly explored her channel.

Kagome was unsure how long he's been down on her, but when he finally climbed back up her body the sun was sinking, throwing red-orange beams about the room. She thought she had screamed herself hoarse from the pleasure he had bestowed upon her and she was sure that by tomorrow she would have no voice left.

"Are you ready for the rest, my Kagome?" he smirked as he placed the tip of himself at her orally well-pleasured door.

"I'm ready for whatever you've got, Sesshomaru." She murmured against his mouth, tilting her hips up further allowing him to slide inside further.

She gasped slightly at the tight full feeling it caused and the little bit of pain from be stretched so far around him.

She could feel him stop and the look of concern flashed through his eyes. "Shhhh…I'm sorry, love." He whispered, regret at causing pain lacing his voice.

"It's all right, Sesshomaru keep going. I know the first time will be painful. There is no way around it." She smiled tremulously at him. "I want to give you this, I want you to be my first and last lover. I will gladly endure a bit of pain for this."

Sesshomaru slide in further, kissing her gently as he spoke against her slightly trembling mouth. "What did I do to deserve you my sweet, koi?"

Kagome knew when he had reached the fragile barrier within, the wall that proved to him her innocence.

"Take a breath, love, it'll be over in a moment." He whispered as his stared deep into her eyes and as she inhaled deeply suddenly thrust home tearing past the only obstacle keeping him from being fully within her.

He stilled at her pained cry, her tears running to drip into the mattress below. Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against hers in sympathy regret filling his face at her pain. He growled low in his throat, trying to comfort her.

She could feel Sesshomaru struggling to remain still within her, trying to keep from causing her more pain but she knew it had to causing discomfort as well

Tentatively, she flexed her hip, wincing only slightly at the sting or her deflowering. Yes, she'd be damn sore tomorrow but right now it was bearable. Especially since the male she had wanted for so long was now within her arms.

At her nod, the pale and now slightly perspiring demon, began the rhythm that the Creators had choreographed for its passionate dancers long ago. She kissed Sesshomaru hard as heat started to build in her lower body and she tightened her arms around him digging her nails into his back.

"Oh God Sesshomaru! Harder, please harder!" She cried out moving with him, allowing his body to drive further into her touching a spot inside that had wrapping her legs around his waist to help drive him deeper. Panting with little mews and whimpers, she ground her sex against him, seeking, no _**wanting, **_something wonderful, something only he could give her, a release from this exquisite torment.

"Kagome, look at me!" his voice rumbled out as his pace quickened. Opening her eyes she took in his otherworldly, almost feral beauty and wondered briefly what had she done right in this lifetime to warrant the love and care of this male. His eyes burned into her, seeming to sear his very essence into her person.

"Open you soul to me, Kagome, allow my power to fill you and touch upon your spirit, making us husband and wife, mates in every sense there is. Let me belong to you wholly, Kagome. Please do you accept me as your own?" he ground out as his thrusts began to quicken becoming jerkier, signaling his approaching climax.

His heartfelt words seemed to be what she needed to send her crashing over the edge as she shouted yes, her slender body coming hard on his. She opened her mind feeling him there with her, his power burning and twisting through mingling with her own latent miko abilities. Their essences combined making each other stronger and strengthening weaknesses but most importantly it cured them, healing a hidden loneliness they had both felt, a loneliness only filled when the other half of your is found.

She climaxed again as he suddenly slammed into her, his own climax upon him.

She called out to him as he howled her name to the heavens, his voice and power blowing part of the windows of the office out.

"KUSO!" He cursed frantically throwing a shield up to catch the sharp pieces of shrapnel he had nearly deposited on the street filled with people heading home for the day. He carefully drew them back inside, depositing them on the floor.

Kagome pulled him close as he suddenly collapsed on her burying his face into her neck trying calm his heart and breath. Kagome knew how he felt as she listened to her own pounding heart and breathless pants. A short while later he lifted his head to gaze down at her, his eyes now back to the hot gold that he reserved for her, telling of his love, want and lust.

Suddenly, a deep chuckle erupted from his chest, "We nearly brought the house down, didn't we my love?'

Grinning impishly back at him she asked, "Are we going to have to worry about windows every time we make love?"

She shivered as he lightly raked his fangs over her very sensitive collarbone. She trailed her hands up to stroke and caress his back, moving on down to grip and massage his taut buttocks. She could feel him begin to harden again within her and found it very arousing that her touch affected him like that.

"No, it was only a one time event." He hissed in pleasure at his new mate's boldness.

Kagome leaned up and gently brushed her lips across his. "Good. Because if we kept trashing the office every time we made love, not that you are going to be spending anymore nights here, I have a feeling your father would have a coronary."

Sesshomaru dropped his head to nuzzle a breast. "I had every thing installed at my home today for the overseas calls but I will keep the extra clothing in the closets as well as some for you."

She looked at quizzically. "Why me?"

Her new mate lifted his head and grinned seductively, slightly thrusting his hips. "Because I most assuredly anticipate more of our lunchtime "meetings." He growled playfully. "By the way, Miss Higurashi, Your resignation is most certainly refused. In fact, I think you will adore the benefits package I will be giving you to make sure you stay."

She chuckled as he once again claimed her mouth in a heart-stopping kiss.

Yes, her job and boss was a demanding one but she wouldn't change it at all.

I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it for you. Like I said I promise to return to my other stories soon.

LadySafire

AKA MistressSafire on LiveJournal


End file.
